hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Gon Freecss.gif|Gon Freecss' head shot Gon Portrait.png|A close-up on Gon Gon Design.jpg|Gon's initial design Gon Freecss Heavens Arena Design.jpg|Gon's Heaven's Arena design Gon's G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Gon's Greed Island design Gon-_Normal.jpg|Gon's normal outfit Gon-_Black.jpg|Gon's Heaven's Arena outfit Gon-_Whale_Island.jpg|Gon's Whale Island outfit Gon-_Tuxedo.jpg|Gon's tuxedo outfit Gon-_White.jpg|Gon's training outfit Gon-_Dodgeball.jpg|Gon's Greed Island outfit 79 - Gon's NGL attire.png|Gon's NGL outfit |-|Manga= Chap 191 - Gon Full Body.png|Gon's NGL outfit |-|Openings & Endings= |-|Video Games= Gon_&_Killua_Greed_Adventure_AP_IMG1.png Gon_Greed_Adventure_AP_IMG1.png Greed_Adventure_AP_IMG.png Greed_Adventure_Icon.png|Greed Adventure Icon Greed_Adventure_Promo_Art.jpg|Greed Adventure Cover Art Greed_Adventure_Banner.jpg|Greed Adventure Promo Banner Greed_Adventure_Overview_Promo_IMG.png|Greed Adventure Overview Promo 00000033.jpg 00000033.jpeg gon plate war 1.jpg gon plate war 1 (2).jpg gon incomplete talent.jpg gon incomplete talent (2).jpg gon tag.jpg gon tag (2).jpg Gon Card 14.jpg xGon00.jpg xGon01.jpg xGon02.jpg xGon03.jpg xGon04.jpg xGon05.jpg xGon06.jpg xGon07.jpg xGon08.jpg xGon09.jpg xGon10.jpg xGon11.jpg xGon12.jpg xGon13.jpg xGon14.jpg xGon15.jpg xGon16.jpg xGon17.jpg xGon18.jpg xGon19.jpg xGon20.jpg xGon21.jpg xGon22.jpg xGon23.jpg xGon24.jpg xGon25.jpg 89 xGon39.jpg 90 xGon40.jpg 60 xGon27.jpg 61 xGon28.jpg 57 xGon24.jpg gon card 04.png gon card 05.png Gon card 06.png Gon card 07.png Gon card 08.png Gon card 09.png Gon Halloween Card (1).jpg Gon Halloween Card (2).jpg Gon's Christmas card.jpg Gon Card 16.jpg Gon beach card 2.jpg Gon beach card 1.jpg 01 xGon41.jpg 02 xGon42.jpg 03 xGon43.jpg 04 xGon44.jpg 07 xGon45.jpg 08 xGon46.jpg 09 xGon47.jpg 10 xGon48.jpg 20 xGon50.jpg 21 xGon51.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (661).png 27 xGon53.jpeg HxH Battle Collection Card (662).png 29 xGon55.jpg 36 xGon56.jpg 37 xGon57.jpg 38 xGon58.jpg 39 xGon59.jpg 40 xGon60.jpg 47 xGon61.jpeg 48 xGon62.jpg 51 xGon63.jpg 52 xGon64.jpg 53 xGon65.jpg 54 xGon66.jpg 55 xGon67.jpg 60 xGon68.jpg 61 xGon69.jpg 62 xGon70.jpg Gon Freecss (7).png 67 xGon71.jpg 68 xGon72.jpg 71 xGon73.jpg 72 xGon74.jpg 76 xGon74.jpg 95 xGon79.jpg 96 xGon80.jpg 99 xGon81.jpg 100 xGon82.jpg 103 xGon83.jpg 104 xGon84.jpg 105 xGon85.jpg 106 xGon86.jpg 118 xGon87.jpg 119 xGon88.jpg 123 aGon.jpg 123 aGon0.jpg 123 xGon89.jpg 124 xGon90.jpg 126 xGon92.jpg 127 xGon93.jpg Gon Freecss (4).png 129 xGon95.jpg 149 xGon96.jpg 150 xGon97.jpg 151 xGon98.jpg 152 xGon99.jpg 157 xGon100.jpg 158 xGon101.jpg Gon Freecss (8).png Gon Freecss (13).png Gon Freecss (15).png Gon Freecss (16).png Gon Freecss (39).png Gon Freecss (43).png Gon Freecss (44).png HxH Card (6).png Gon card 03.png 00001649.png Card_3 (5).png Gon 01.jpeg gon 1.jpeg Gon Card253.png Gon1718.png gon card 02.png Card524.jpg Card11 (1).jpg Card024.jpg Card577.jpg 00001024.jpg Gon Card125.jpg gon card126.jpg Gon card 11.png Gon card 12.png Gon card 14.png Gon Card 99.jpg Gon Card 48.jpg Gon Card 120.jpg Gon Card 120+.jpg Killua Card 127+.jpg Gon_Card_125.jpg Gon_Card_127.jpg Gon_Card_127+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (2).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (102).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (101).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (254).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (253).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (568).png HxH Battle Collection Card (765).png HxH Battle Collection Card (766).png HxH Battle Collection Card (789).png 01 xGon102.jpg 02 xGon103.jpg 09 xGon104.jpg 10 xGon105.jpg 17 xGon106.jpg 18 xGon107.jpg 25 xGon108.jpg 26 xGon109.jpg 27 xGon110.jpg 28 xGon111.jpg 51 xGon112.jpg 52 xGon113.jpg 64 xGon114.jpg 65 xGon115.jpg 65 yGon.jpg Gon Freecss (9).png 70 xGon120.jpg 71 xGon121.jpg 01 xGon&Kill 1.jpg 02 xGon&Kill 2.jpg 03 xGon&Kill 3.jpg 04 xGon&Kill 4.jpg 05 xGon&Kill 5.jpg 06 xGon&Kill 6.jpg 29 xGon&Kill 9.jpg 30 xGon&Kill 10.jpg 33 xGon&Kill 11.jpg 34 xGon&Kill 12.jpg 52 xGon&Killua 5.jpg 00001627.png HxH Battle Collection Card (988).jpg Gon_-_2015_Happy_Birthday_ver_Card.png Gon_-_2015_Happy_Birthday_ver_Card+.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Kurapika_&_Leorio_Card_120+.png Gon,_Killua,_Kurapika_and_Leorio_card_01.png Team (15).png Team (12).png Team (11).png Team (6).png Team (4).png Gon_&_Killua_-_The_100th_Game.jpg Team (1).png Gon Freecss (10).png Gon Freecss (11).png Gon Freecss (12).png Gon Freecss (14).png Gon_Card_(44)_.jpg HxH BC (1).png Hisoka (15).png HxH BC (6).png Hisoka,_Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira.png Biscuit 2 (5).png HxH Battle Collection Card (556).png Gon 03.jpeg H x H Cards- (3).png HxH Cards-6 (1).png Sea 2015 Cards (3).png Gon and Killua card 01.jpg Gon_&_Killua_-_Sea_2015_ver_Kira_Card_(2).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (2).png Gon and Kite - Summer Festival 2015 ver Card+.png HxH Cards--4 (7).jpg HxH Cards--4 (13).jpg HxH Cards-4- (3).jpeg HxH-Cards-6 (2).jpg HxH-Cards-6 (3).jpg HxH-Cards-6 (1).jpg gon card 01.png Gon Card 726.jpg Gon_Card_726+.jpg Gon_card_13_-_Kira.jpg Card 726.jpg KilluGon team.png KilluGon team - Kira Card.jpeg Gon - Pirate ver card.jpg Gon - Pirate ver Card+.jpg HxH --Cards (8).jpeg Gon card 10.png HxH --Cards (3).jpeg Gon and Mito - New year ver card.png Gon and Mito - New year ver card+.png Gon and Mito - New Year ver kira.jpg Road_to_Capture_-_Kira.jpg Ging Freecss (3).png Ging Freecss (4).png Gon & Killua Card 120.png Gon & Killua Card 120(plus).png Gon & Killua Card 120 - Kira.png Gon Card 121.png Gon Card 121(plus).png Gon Card 121 Kira.png Gon Card 122.jpg Gon_Card_122(plus).jpg Gon_Card_122_Kira.jpg Gon Card 123.jpg Gon Card 123+.jpg Gon Card 123+ (2).jpg Gon_Card_123_Kira.png Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira_Card.jpg Gon Card 124.png Gon Card 124+.jpg Gon Card 124 Kira.png Gon - Light of Brave ver Card.png Gon - Light of Brave ver Card+ (2).png Gon_-_Light_of_Brave_ver_Kira_Card.jpg Gon - Light of Brave ver Kira Card.png Gon_Card_126.jpg Gon Card 126+ .jpg Gon Card 126+.jpg Gon_Card_126_Kira.jpg Gon_Card_128.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (886).jpg Gon_&_Killua_Card_121.jpg Gon & Killua Card 121+.jpg Gon & Killua Card 121 Kira.jpg Gon_Card_129.jpg Gon_Card_129+.jpg Gon_Card_130.jpg Gon Card 130+.jpg Gon_Card_131.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (890).jpg Gon_Card_131+.jpg Gon_&_Killua_Card_122.jpg Gon & Killua Card 122+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (40).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (87).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (146).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (880).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (378).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (162).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (184).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (185).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (461).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (215).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (244).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (243).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (299).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (349).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (382).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (477).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (484).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (526).png HxH Battle Collection Card (955).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(647).png HxH Battle Collection Card (650).png HxH Battle Collection Card (651).png HxH Battle Collection Card (686).png HxH Battle Collection Card (692).png HxH Battle Collection Card (712).png HxH Battle Collection Card (721).png HxH Battle Collection Card (878).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (989).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1093).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1092).jpg 00000994 (4).png 06 xGon117.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1013).jpg Gon_&_Killua_LR_Card.png Gon & Killua LR+++ Card.png Killua and Gon 02.jpeg Gon and Killua.jpeg Gon_&_Killua_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon LR 50.jpg Gon 50 LR+.jpg Gon - Christmas ver.jpg Gon_Christmas_ver_LR+_card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (338).jpg Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_Card_.jpg 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_LR_Card.png 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_Card(double_plus).jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Gon vs Pitou - LR Card.png Gon vs Pitou - LR+ Card.png Gon_vs_Pitou_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Card.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Biscy_-_Hunter_Quest_Special_ver_-_LR+_Card.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Kira Card.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (343).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (347).jpg Gon_LR_Card_4.png Gon LR+ Card 4.png Gon_LR_Card_4_(Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (500).png HxH Battle Collection Card (866).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (496).png HxH Battle Collection Card (563).png HxH Battle Collection Card (546).png HxH Battle Collection Card (618).png HxH Battle Collection Card (619).png HxH Battle Collection Card (659).png HxH Battle Collection Card (670).png HxH Battle Collection Card (660).png HxH Battle Collection Card (713).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(693).png HxH Battle Collection Card (739).png HxH Battle Collection Card (756).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1074).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (757).png HxH Battle Collection Card (833).png HxH Battle Collection Card (831).png HxH Battle Collection Card (924).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (925).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1015).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1016).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1049).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1043).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1050).jpg Gon_chibi_08.png Gon x Killu Team (4).png Gon x Killu Team (6).png Team (16).png Gon x Killu Team (1).png Team (20).png Team (19).png Gon Freecss (1).png Gon Freecss (2).png Gon Freecss (3).png Gon Freecss (17).png Gon Freecss (18).png Gon Freecss (19).png Gon Freecss (20).png Gon Freecss (21).png Gon Freecss (22).png Gon Freecss (23).png Gon Freecss (24).png Gon Freecss (25).png Gon Freecss (26).png Gon Freecss (27).png Gon Freecss (28).png Gon Freecss (29).png Gon Freecss (30).png Gon Freecss (31).png Gon Freecss (32).png Gon Freecss (33).png Gon chibi 09.png Gon Freecss (35).png Gon Freecss (36).png Gon Freecss (38).png Gon Freecss (40).png Gon Freecss (41).png Gon Freecss (42).png Gon Freecss (45).png Gon Freecss (46).png HxH BC (9).png 12011538 84 .png Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi 3.png Gon And Killua In Black Suit Chibi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (5).png 12011538(2) (1).png HxH Cards-4- (5).png HxH_Cards-4-_1_.png HxH_Cards-4-_2_.png Gon x Killu Team (2).png Gon x Killu Team (3).png Gon x Killu Team (5).png chibi-284 (3).png Gon chibi 01.png Gon chibi 02.png Gon chibi 03.png Gon Pirate ver chibi.png Gon - merry christmas ver chibi.png Gon chibi 04.png Gon and Mito - New year ver chibi.png Gon - New Year Chibi.gif Gon chibi 05.png Gon chibi 06.png Gon vs Pitou - Chibi.png Gon - White Day ver chibi.gif Gon chibi 07.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Chibi.png Gon - Light of Brave ver Chibi.png Gon chibi 10.png Gon_&_Killua_chibi_01.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_2.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_3.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_4.png Gon_LR_Chibi_4_(1).png Gon_LR_Chibi_4_(2).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (23).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (53).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(61).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (77).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(88).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (91).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (98).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (107).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (112).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (116).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (128).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (149).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (172).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (183).png |-|Other Media= Gon holding G.I card.png|Gon holding up a Greed Island card Gon jajanken.png|Gon's Jajanken Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heaven's Arena arcs GI poster 2011.png|Gon on Greed Island arc poster Character Collection Song 3.jpg|Gon and Hisoka on the 3rd Character Collection album Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Gon on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Gon on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode_61_OP.png Hunter_x_Hunter_end_card_85.jpg Episode_93_OP.png Episode_123_OP.png Episode_130_OP.png Episode_145_OP.png HxH 2014 Calendar Front.png|Gon and Killua featured on the official 2014 Calendar|link=2014 Calendar Gon Poster.png|A poster of Gon Gon_and_Killua_-_Proof_for_friendship.png Gon_and_Biscuit_-_Gemstone_shining.png Gon portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Gon portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Gon_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Gon_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Gon_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png Gon_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(3).png Gon And Killua Summer Event Background.png|Gon and Killua Summer Event theme Gon HxH Battle all stars 01.png